harmonicfandomcom-20200214-history
November 22
People Births *1921 - Rodney Dangerfield (stand-up comedian, live-action/voice actor, producer, screenwriter, musician and author) *1956 - Richard Kind (actor, comedian and voice actor) *1958 - Jamie Lee Curtis (actress and author) *1965 - Mads Mikkelsen (live-action/voice actor and dancer) *1967 - Mark Ruffalo (actor, director, producer and screenwriter) *1984 - Scarlett Johansson (live-action/voice actress, singer and professional model) *1995 - Katherine McNamara (actress and singer) *1996 - Madison Davenport (live-action/voice actress and singer) *2000 - Auli'i Cravalho (same as above) Deaths *1992 - Sterling Holloway (live-action/voice actor) *2012 - Mel Shaw (animator, design artist, writer, and artist) Disney Theme park happenings *1963 - Disneyland undergoes an unscheduled closure following the assassination of US President John F. Kennedy. Films *1985 - Disney's One Magic Christmas *1989 - Universal Studios' Back to the Future: Part II *1991 - Disney's Beauty and the Beast and Universal Studios' An American Tail: Fievel Goes West are generally released, but Belle and her friends outlawed Fievel to home media sequels with the Box office win of that year. *1995 - Disney/Pixar's Toy Story *2000 - 102 Dalmatians *2017 - Coco *2019 - Frozen II Television *1986 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Guess Who's Gumming to Dinner?" premieres on NBC. *1989 - The Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Weather or Not" premieres in syndication. *1991 - The Disney Channel Premiere Film, Mark Twain and Me, premieres on Disney Channel. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "The Final Review" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "The Love Bug" premieres in syndication. *1995 - The Gargoyles episode "Avalon (Part 3)" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Mighty Ducks episode "Buzz Blitzman, Mighty Duck!" premieres in syndication. *1997 - The Disney's Doug episode "Doug's Thanksgiving", the Jungle Cubs episode "Tree for Two/Waiting for Baloo", the 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode "The Dogs of DeVil/Dog's Best Friend", the Recess episode "Rainy Days/The Great Can Drive", and the Pepper Ann episode "Thanksgiving Dad" premiere on ABC. *2002 - The House of Mouse episode "Clarabelle's Christmas List" premieres on Toon Disney. *2013 **The Dog With a Blog episode "Don't Karl Us, We'll Karl You" premieres on Disney Channel. **The Doc McStuffins episodes "Professor Pancake" and "You Crack Me Up" premiere on Disney Junior. *2015 **''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' premieres on Disney Channel and Disney Junior. **The Austin & Ally episode, "Cap and Gown & Can't Be Found" episode airs. *2019 - The Forky Asks a Question episode "What is Art?" premieres on Disney+. Character debuts *1991 - Belle, Beast, Mrs. Potts, Lumière, Cogsworth, Chip, Gaston, LeFou, Maurice, Philippe, Fifi, Sultan, Chef Bouche, Wardrobe, Coat Rack, Monsieur D'Arque, Wolves, Bimbettes *1995 - Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Bo Peep, Andy Davis, Sid Phillips, Hannah Phillips, Scud, Mutant Toys, Little Green Men, RC, Lenny, Barrel of Monkeys, Sarge, Mrs. Davis, Molly Davis, Mr. Mike *2015 - Kion, Bunga, Ono, Beshte, Makuu, Ushari, Fuli, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, Mzingo, Tiifu, Zuri, Mwoga *2017 - Miguel Rivera, Enrique Rivera, Luisa Rivera, The Riveras, Abuelita, Mamá Coco, Dante, Imelda, Frida Kahlo, Héctor, Pepita, Chicharrón, Ernesto de la Cruz Laserdisc releases *1995 - Alice in Wonderland along with Tron Video games *2000 - Pop'n Music Mickey Tunes is released for the Arcade and PlayStation. *2001 - Tarzan: Untamed is released for Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2. VHS & DVD releases *2005 - Home Improvement: The Complete Third Season (Touchstone Television) *2011 - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World: Special Edition Blu-ray & DVD releases *2011 - Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas: Special Edition Shorts *2017 - Olaf's Frozen Adventure Category:Days in Screen History